ShuntxNitrobolt act 10
by Gnejs
Summary: As the siblings are preparing more for an oncoming fight, Shunt and Nitrobolt are talking to each other about the things that have happened...


"I can't really see what the problem is, it makes you look more badass dear brother, hehehehe…!" Toxin sneered and looked at Hunter as he hissed and swore over Nitrobolt for giving him a pretty big scar over one of his optics. It reminded him of their first battle and how unforgivingly sloppy Hunter had been that time and now he was always going to be reminded of that because of the scar.

"Shut up Toxin or you'll be in serious trouble, I'm already pissed off and you know very well what happens when I snap." Hunter growled at his younger brother and glared at him over his shoulderplate.

"Pfff, try me! Come on, it's not like that scar is making you more ugly or anything more than you already are." Toxin sneered yet again and wagged his tail side to side. "Besides, Banshee will be here any minute now and you're going to have your little revenge on that Nitroguy… I think this is going to be pretty fun actually!" He still sneered as he started to purr low when he thought about the oncoming fight.

"Good you are looking forward to it dear brothers but you shouldn't underestimate Nitrobolt and the others." The mechs turned around a bit as Banshee entered the room and looked at her brothers. "I just returned from that medbay where we last saw Nitrobolt and the others, now a third bot has shown up but I'm not sure if he will join forces with Nitrobolt and that silverwhite femme." she walked up towards her brothers as she spoke and stopped before them. Toxin snorted and rolled his optics.

"Feh, just what we need… Another bot that we'll encounter and fight. Oh well, but we're not sure about that yet are we…? What more do you know about the third one?"

"I believe he's Nitrobolt's brother, I managed to spy on them a bit when he came to the medbay. They went out and had a fight with each other and didn't even notice me. The other one's name is Railwing and a flier. We don't know how good he is at fighting but it's best we assume he's a good fighter so don't get sloppy, but since you two enjoy fights so much I'm going to let you take care of them." Banshee crossed her arms as she looked at Hunter and Toxin with a serious face.

"Maybe we should give them a little reminder that we're still around waiting for them?" Toxin sneered and wagged his tail side to side as he seemed to like that idea.

"Sounds like a good idea, even though I don't think they have forgotten us." Hunter snorted and crossed his arms and growled low.

"But what if we can't handle them after a while?" Toxin looked up at her and tilted his head to the side.

"I'll break them down…" Banshee hissed with a low almost whispering voice.

It was in the morning the day after when Railwing had come over to visit. Shunt was not in his sickroom at the moment and had not told Nitrobolt where he had gone but he had told Eve, who sat on a bench outside of Knockout's medic bay and played on a guitar and hummed low as she played. She looked up sometimes at the door to see who entered or left the building. Yesterday wasn't one of the days that Nitrobolt enjoyed. Everything was a mess and things were still unclear between him and Shunt. He had to talk to him, he had to meet him. The mech made his way down to Shunt's sickroom only to find no one there, making Nitrobolt confused. He turned around to hear a soft sound of a guitar and went out and saw Eve on the bench.

"You play musical stuff?" Nitrobolt approached the femme. "...Uh did you see Shunt?"

"Hm?" Eve looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, me and North played music a lot together... Shunt came out a while ago and told me that he was going to your special place if you want to talk to him... But what this place is I have no idea but he said you would know where to go is I just said that..." she almost looked a little bit confused.

"Nice." He gave Eve a smirk before looking right to the door, the place he knew? Could it be...? "Ah I think I should go find him before he decides to do some stupid things. And... Keep playing that guitar! I love it!" He smiled at Eve before quickly making his way out.

Nitrobolt quickly made his way to the crystal cavern, it was the only place he could think of that was special for him.

"Thank you!" She looked after him and smiled back. "And good luck to you...!"

At the same time in the cave, Shunt sat on a big rock and was looking up at the crystals hanging from the cieling. "Well I got my time to think now... Hopefully Nitro won't take forever before he comes here..." Shunt thought for himself and then looked a bit down at two cubes with some energonslushie in it.

"Shunt!" he could hear Nitrobolt call after him as he entered the cave and Shunt looked up and started to wave with one of his servos so Nitro would find him easier.

"I'm here!"

Nitrobolt quickly walked up to him almost in panic, but he was glad to have found the mech there.

"Shunt! I- are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm… Quite alright…" Shunt looked up at him and nodded but started to frown soon after. " But we need to talk… I just want to state that I still love you, but I'm sad and confused over what has happened…" Shunt sighed and moved aside a bit so Nitrobolt could sit beside him. Nitrobolt frowned to know that Shunt was still hurt about what had happened yesterday and he slowly sat down next to the smaller mech.

"… I should've told you about it… But I was also scared that you'd be disgusted and hate me for it… I'm sorry…"

"…I can understand that you didn't want to tell me about it…" Shunt mumbled and was quiet for a few minutes before he crawled up in Nitrobolt's lap. "Can you explain to me how it all started between you and Railwing…? You don't have to mention any detail but… Just so I can understand." He sighed a bit and leaned his helmet against his frame and put his arms a bit around him.

It surprised Nitrobolt to suddenly have Shunt right on his lap and he gazed down to the bot and then sighed.

"We… We were just playing around… We hadn't met in years and I was so excited to be able to see him. We decided to meet up in a cave somewhere on earth after our battle… We were talking about things, lots of thing until it… Ended up talking about interfacing, I made fun of him for never interfaced with any bot before… He… He asked me about how it felt and I told him… And… Things started to get… You know…" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "After that accident, we decided just to shrug it off and meet up again and again… And it always ended up with interfacing…"

Shunt looked up at Nitro and nodded after he told him how it all started between him and Railwing.

"Well... I can understand why you didn't want to tell me and now I also know how it started..." The next second he glared up at Nitro and pouted. "But WHY am I not surprised that you started teasing him you big bully!"

Nitrobolt flinched a bit when Shunt glared at him.

"I- I was just teasing him and- well- I teased you too before, didn't I? And you actually fell for that~!"

"Yes I did but it's a bit different when it's your brother and you're teasing people a lot!" he still glared a bit at Nitro before he sighed and began to frown again. "What a mess... But after a while Railwing met Bumblebee and got together with him and you felt very... Dumped, am I correct?" Nitrobolt frowned a bit as he remembered how Railwing left him for Bumblebee.

"He met Bumblebee waaay before I interfaced with him, so I think he already had a thing for that mech, and I think Bumblebee also had a crush on Railwing too before." The mech sighed. "And the fact that we're brothers were one of the things that made him dump me."

Shunt looked up at Nitro and nodded a bit again, then he was silent for a few minutes because he didn't know what to say.

"I..." he looked at the side and took the two cubes with energonslushie in it and gave one to Nitro."I haven't test this before... It's called energonslushie..." He put two straws in the cubes. "I thought we could test this out..." he said with a little bit lower voice and his faceplate almost heated up a bit. The next second he started to slurp a lot of energon but stopped as he got a brainfreeze. "...Ooooowww..." Shunt put one of his servos against his helmet.

"Energon what?" Nitrobolt gently took the cube into his own servo, examining it before he decided to drink it. "Hey it's not bad at al- WHOA YOU OKAY THERE?!" He quickly put his energonslushie away and tried to grab Shunt gently. "Lemme guess… Your processor just froze?"

"Yeeeees..." He looked up at Nitro and smiled. "But I love it! Very tasty...!" then he became quiet for a minute. "…I don't think I want to talk more about your past with Railwing... I like him and I love you even though I got very sad and still am a bit... But... Can't we just try to forget about all this...?" he sighed before he started to frown and looked up at Nitrobolt. "You're...! You're the first one that ever loves me the way I love you..." Shunt said with a low voice and his faceplate started to heat up.

"Y-yeah. We can stop talking about that now! Cause things will get... You know, awkward..." Nitrobolt rubbed the back of his neck a bit before looking back to Shunt. His whole faceplate heated up as soon as he heard the smaller mech speak.

"I am? I- whoa." He blinked his optics almost in disbelief. "I never thought I'd-" then he stopped himself and smiled down to the mech. The blue mech cupped both of Shunt's cheekplate. "I love you, Shunt… Fragging love you so much~" Shunt looked up at him as Nitrobolt cupped his cheeksplate and began to smile.

"I love you very much too Nitro...!" he straddled over his lap and his faceplate heated a bit more. "Hmmm... Can't we make this place more special to us?" he started to smirk a bit.

"I have an idea I want to try on you..." he blushed as he held up his cube of energonslushie and still blushed. Nitrobolt noticed the smirk on Shunt's lip-plates.

"Oh? An idea? What kind of idea exactly?" He smirked back to him. Suddenly Shunt began to stroke over Nitro's crotchplate.

"We have to warm you up a little first. " he said with a low almost whispering voice and leaned forward and kissed Nitro on his lip-plate, then he started to drink a bit of his slushie but he didn't swallow it and began to help Nitro warming up. It made Nitrobolt shiver to suddenly have Shunt down on his crotchplate.

"This sounds... Interesting." He leaned in to let the mech kiss him, tasting the slushie.

"Yes it is..." he still stroked over Nitrobolt's crotchplate. "We just need to get a really nice and big spike from you..." after a while Shunt opened up his crothpanel and began to slurp more slushie but waited before he swallowed it. "Let's see what you think of this..." Shunt grinned and began to lick on Nitrobolts spike, his glossa and mouth was all cold from the slushie he just had.

"Think of what exactly- O-Oh~" Nitrobolt clucthed his servo to feel Shunt's cold glossa lapping on his spike. "F-Frag it! That's cold~!" He bit his lower lip-plate, trying not to moan too hard. Shunt looked up at him and started giggling.

"You like it then... Oh and don't feel like you have to hold back on your moaning... I love your noises and moaning..." he slurped more slushie to cool his mouth even more and sneered. Nitrobolt chuckled with a pant escaping his mouth.

"The smallest one are always the dirtiest indeed~" He brought his servo down, cupping the back of the mech's helm as he watch him lick his spike hungrily. Shunt snorted a bit as he still licked on Nitrobolt's spike.

"Pff, yeah... I guess so... But the big one's just love it, don't you?" he sneered as he started to lick with around Nitro's valve. Shunt's glossa was still very cold from all the slushie and he started to lick with his glossa inside of his valve.

Feeling the cold glossa entered his valve made Nitrobolt jerk up a bit. He let out a small grunt, optics dimmed in pleasure.

"Your glossa feels... Fragging cold down there~" He chuckled lightly, spreading his legs more for Shunt as he did. Shunt jerked a bit too as Nitro said that and tried not to start laughing but had a really hard time not to.

"Well it's going to be warm with all that slushie!" he tried to calm down but started to laugh instead and moved away his head a bit from Nitro's valve. Nitrobolt smirked down to the smaller mech.

"That slushie and your glossa made my valve cold~!" He blinked his optics as Shunt moved away from his valve. "W-Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Nitro but..! Pfffff...!" Shunt looked up at him and tried to calm himself down from laughter. " Your glossa feels fragging cold down there!" he imitated Nitrobolt a bit before he burst out laughing. "I-I'm so sorry but I don't think I can frag you right now! What you said...! Hilarius!" he continued to laugh. "Ooohhh you don't mean that?" he said with a bit ironic voice and kept laughing.

Nitrobolt blinked in confusion, sitting up straight as Shunt just kept laughing, his entire faceplate heated up in embarrassment. "O-Okay I just said what I actually felt! You can't-" He stopped talking, faceplate blushed. Shunt started to laugh even more and turned away a bit to try calm down.

"Oh Primus! Sorry Nitro! But it was hilarius when you said that!" Shunt turned around after a few minutes when he had calmed down a bit, he walked up to the big mech again and sat over his lap and smiled up to him.

"You gonna keep laughing until I lose my boner or what?!" He pouted, arms folded on his chassis. "Fragging tease!" He muttered as he looked down to Shunt, who was now sitting on his lap.

"I know something that's even colder…" Shunt looked up at Nitro and kissed him on his lip-plate and the next second he took one of the cubes with slushie and poured it over his spike. Shunt started to snort and bit his lower lip-plate and tried not burst out laughing again. Nitrobolt wanted to say something but he decided to just pout. But soon he felt something poured down to his spike, something very cold.

"FRAG- SHUNT! WHAT IN THE PIT- THAT AIN'T FUNNY!" he tried to push Shunt away but his entire frame shivered on the sudden coldness on his spike. Shunt snorted again and straddled over his lap and put his arms around Nitro's neck.

"Shhh, try to relax..." he almost whispered as he opened up his own crothcpanel, his faceplate heated up more and kissed Nitrobolt on his lip-plate. "I have a feeling that... NNnnn... This is gonna be interesting..." he felt the tip of Nitro's spike near his valve and shivered as he felt how cold it was.

Nitrobolt growled up a bit to Shunt, but his optics soon looked down as he watched Shunt leaning down to his spike. Letting out a groan, he pushed his hips upward, nudging the tip of his spike into Shunt's valve. "Cold isn't it?"

"Iiip! A bit but..." Shunt squeaked but then sat down more, making Nitro's spike squeeze more into his valve, making Shunt pant more and letting out a groan. "I like it...!" he grinned a bit and kissed him again.

Nitrobolt grunted to feel the tightness engulfing his spike smirked to the smaller mech, both servos resting upon Shunt's waist as he slowly and gently pushed the mech down onto his spike.

"You kinky lil mech." He leaned in to let the mech kissed him. Shunt panted even more as Nitro pushed him down onto his spike, his faceplate heated up even more. "Yeah... But you love it..." he sneered a little bit and looked up at him again.

"A bit, yeah." Nitrobolt pushed his hips up, thrusting slowly into Shunt with a groan escaping his vocalizer. The weird feeling of that cold liquid inside the mech just spurred him on.

"Pff, you like it more, admit it!" Shunt grinned and panted even more. "Oh frag...!" he mumbled and almost looked a little bit frightened. "Eheee... Nitrobolt?" Shunt tried to look a bit innocent as he looked up at him. "Um... You don't happen to be close to an overload? Um... Cuz' I am..." he mumbled and shivered a bit.

"Close to overload already?" he smirked down to Shunt, hips thrusting up into the smaller mech even harder. "I think I can help you with that~"

"Y-yes I'm close!" he panted and blushed. "Faster...!" he panted before he started kiss and lick Nitro on his faceplate. With that Nitro thrusted faster and harder into the mech. It didn't take long before Shunt groaned loud as he overloaded.

"...I'm sorry..." he mumbled and looked ashamed.

He shuddered and groaned out to feel Shunt overloaded, making him squeeze his valve right around Nitrobolt's spike. "Frag~" He leaned his back right against the wall, panting hard as he smirked to Shunt. "That was fast." Shunt nodded slowly and still looked ashamed.

"Yeah... It was... Fast..." he mumbled. "I'm sorry I... I don't like that I'm overloading so fast." he looked up at Nitrobolt and frowned. "...Maybe we should get back soon..."

"Heh it's fine." He pulled his spike out of Shunt's valve, it was still pressurized as he hadn't overloaded yet. "But uh... Think you can… Help a bit here~?"

Shunt looked up at him and smiled a little bit even though he still looked a bit ashamed.

" Sure..." he scooted down so that he was sitting on his knees before Nitro and started to lick on his spike. Then he put some of his digits into his valve and began circulating. Shunt's faceplate heated up a bit. Nitrobolt noticed the ashamed look on Shunt's faceplate. He quickly brought a servo down, cupping Shunt's chin-plate with a smile.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You felt amazing, y'know~" Soon his smile faded as he felt Shunt's digits thrusting into his valve, bringing him closer to overload.

"But I think I'm overloading so fast because..." Shunt started when he didn't have Nitrobolt's spike in his mouth but frowned a little bit again. "Nevermind..." he mumbled when he noticed Nitro probably was close to overload and started to lick on his spike and took it in his mouth again. Nitrobolt raised an optic ridge, he opened his mouth, wanting to ask but the feeling of Shunt's mouth-plate taking his length made himself groaned and shuddered at the pleasure. He gritted his dentas, hips thrusting carefully into Shunt's mouthplate before he finally overloaded right inside his mouth-plate.

"O-Oh Frag~ Now that's..." he smirked wider. "What I called amazing~"

Shunt swallowed the lubricants right before he looked up at him and smirked.

"Yeah, I could feel that..." he crawled up onto Nitrobolt's lap again and smiled."Maybe we should get back to Eve and the others soon...?" he reached up a bit and kissed Nitro on his cheekplate

"Yeah we should get back" Nitrobolt offlined his optics as he felt the kiss which Shunt gave to him. He carefully closed his interface panels then looked back to Shunt. "Uh wait- What was it again? You said you overloaded too fast because of~?" Shunt froze up a bit and his faceplate heated up just when he closed his own interface panels. "I... I... "he started and blushed."... It's so embarrassing..." he mumbled and frowned.

"Huh?" he raised an optic ridge, looking right at Shunt. "What? What's so embarrassing?"

"..." He looked up at Nitrobolt and his faceplate heated up even more and he frowned. "It... It's not anything serious but... To me it's embarrasing..." he mumbled .This time Nitrobolt started to look unimpressed.

"Come on just tell me~. Everyone has their own embarrassing moments."

"But... It... "he started and frowned even more. "Y-you... "he started."...Do I really have to tell...? I think I want to have Eve around, you're probably gonna tease me to no end if I tell you!"

"Ah come on! I already told you my secrets so now you gotta tell me yours!" Nitrobolt pouted, he leaned closer to Shunt. "Tell me!"

"Not if Eve's not here! And my secret is NOT even close to yours!" he backed away a bit and looked up at Nitrobolt as he leaned closer to him. Nitrobolt frowned a bit.

"...Fine! Let's go back then. But you gotta tell me about it as soon as Eve's here, got it?"

"F-fine!" he still frowned and blushed as they started to go back to the medic bay.


End file.
